Gamer Girl
by A New Type Of Insanity
Summary: She was immature, provocative, and just loved to push their buttons. Yet, for some reason, they didn't care. They just looked passed the agitating exterior. MelloxOCxMatt


**???: Greetings. I am L.**

**Matt: Really?!**

**???: NO! Do I look like an Insomniac Panda to you?! Well, I did 5 years ago, but then my eyes got brighter, I was able to sleep again, and I dyed my hair blue.**

**Mello: You dyed your hair blue?**

**???: Black is such an overrated hair color. I like to pop! I am Haven, and I love Pandas. Nice to meet you. New to the FanFiction world. Not new to my sick imagination. Not new to Mello's tight ass pants.**

**Matt: SHINEY, SHINEY PANTS!**

**Mello: KISS MY LEATHER-CLAD TUSHIE.**

**Haven: … *Smirks***

**Matt & Mello: O///O**

**Me: Oh, just do the Disclaimer!**

**Mello & Matt: Haven does not own Death Note or its characters. She does, however, own the OC.**

**Mello: _START THE GODIVA DAMNED FIC!_**

* * *

_Wammy's House._

_An abundant orphanage for intellectually gifted and or artistically able orphans._

_A place for only genius' and artists._

That's why 10 year old Jeri wondered why the hell she was there.

Jeri. People just called her Gentle. All her life people called her Gentle, when in reality, she wasn't Gentle at all.

She looked out the window of Roger's office, out into the courtyard of Wammy's.

"Miss Jeri? Miss Jeri, are you paying attention?" Roger's voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts while he looked disapprovingly at her appearance.

She was a little on the short side, long sapphire blue hair that comes down to her calves due to the fact she's never once cut her hair. Nor did she trim it, which led to her messy, unruly bangs. She had a large, natural ahoge, again, due to the fact she never cut her hair, and is a bad sleeper, sleepy jade eyes, and a Cheshire catlike grin that was now dead-set in an emotionless from.

She was wearing baggy black shorts and a baggy white sweater, contrasting against her lightly tanned skin, with beat-up gray sneakers.

She stretched and yawned, "No, I'm not paying attention." She looked back at him, that grin returning to her childish face.

Roger scowled a bit, "I said, you need an alias while here. Do you have on in mind?"

Jeri paused, thinking for a moment, "Hmmm… I could use Gentle… But, I think I'll just go by my real name."

Roger's eye twitched, "I said, you _need_ an alias while here."

"And _I_ said I want to go by my real name."

"…Gentle it is."

"_Jeri. _It's not like I know my last name, anyway._"_

Roger sighed then finally gave in, "Fine. Jeri it is." Jeri smiled, knowing she had won this fight. She liked winning. Everyone did.

"Thanks, Roger." Smiling she slipped out of the chair, "So what do I do now?"

Roger sighed, AGAIN, "Until I arrange your sleeping quarters, you may freely roam about Wammy's. Try to make friends or acquaintances."

Jeri shrugged, then left the Office, doing as Roger said and freely roaming about Wammy's.

She took a GameBoy out of an invisible pocket in her shorts. It was red, white, and black GameBoy, and looked as if it was rare.

Jeri was currently captivated in her Pokemon game, yet she was still walking.

"Hey." It was a voice unknown, of course, calling to her, "Hello?" Whoever the voice belonged to waved a gloved hand in front of her, "Are you alive?"

Jeri stopped, saved, then slid the Game Console back into her pocket, "Yeah, I'm alive. Who're you?"

She looked at the person, um boy. Jeri saw ruby red hair, emerald green eyes, jeans, a striped shirt, gloves and… Goggles?

'Matt' blinked, "How old are you?" Jeri smiled, "How old are _you?_"

He smirked, "I asked you first."

Jeri's smile widened, "I'm 10. Nice to meet you… Matt. I have chosen you to be my new friend. Now how old are _you?_"

"What's your name?"

"Jeri."

"Like Ellsworth?"

"Yes."

"I'm 11. I'm your new friend?"

"Yes."

"Do I have any say in the matter?"

"None."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"You're too young to be saying that."

"And you're not?"

"Touché, Jeri, touché."

"… This is _boring_ now. … Is there an arcade here or something? I'm in need of gaming action."

Matt looked awestruck, "You… like video games?" Jeri blinked, then paused. Then blinked again. Then took on a sleepy expression.

"Yeah, I love video games. I live for them. Why?"

Matt looked away, as if he was embarrassed to answer, "Well, I just never thought girls liked video games."

"Well, I'm a major otaku. And I'm pretty sure you'll meet lots of girls into video games, anime, and manga." She gave him an inhuman, non-blinking, stare.

It kind of creeped him out.

She stared. He stared back. Her stare intensified. He backed away.

"…What?" Jeri asked, looking him over.

Matt shook his head and looked at her, "I have a ton of games in my room. Want me to show you?"

She nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Suddenly, Jeri, Little Miss Otaku, found her first ever friend.

* * *

"You rock at this," Matt pointed out, Jeri was totally kicking his ass right now. "Really, really rock."

"I don't just rock," Jeri said. "I PWN."

Matt chuckled before turning off the game, this was the 5th time in a row she had beat him.

"I rock at all games, Matt." She flashed him a Cheshire Grin before putting down the controller.

Matt was about to retort, when he noticed a blur of blonde and black in the doorway. This blur happened to be holding a chocolate bar.

"Matt, who the hell is this?" Mello stared at Jeri, who gave an inhuman stare in return, which, of course, freaked him out.

"The best female gamer in the history of forever?" He muttered cheekily.

Said female gamer looked over Mello then spoke, "I am Jeri. You are Coco."

'Coco' narrowed his eyes, "I'm Mello."

"Coco."

"Mello."

"Coco."

"_Mello_."

"_Coco_."

"Why on Earth would you call me Coco?"

"You seem to like chocolate, and you look like a girl. You are Coco." Jeri smirked as Mello fumed, glaring back at her.

"Well, I don't sound like a girl, I don't act like a girl, and liking chocolate has nothing to do with it." He retorted.

Jeri's smirk widened, "You're right, you _don't_ sound like a girl. You sound like a pro wrestler stuck in a preteen's body."

Mello began to grin his teeth, as Matt just sweat-dropped while watching them.

"Er, Jeri, I don't think it's smart to provoke Mello…"

But the blue haired girl didn't listen to him, for she liked to push buttons. "But you sure look like one. Which is a compliment, really, because I'm saying you look pretty. What, you don't like looking pretty? Huh, Coco?"

Matt could practically see the steam coming off Mello at that moment, "Out." He grabbed Jeri by her shirt and picked her off the floor, "Now."

She glared at him, something Matt did not think he could see on such a nonchalant face, "Fine."

He released her and she walked to the door, slamming it behind her.

Matt looked at his roommate, "That was a little harsh, wasn't it?"

Mello didn't look at him, suddenly transfixed on the ingredients for his Hershey Chocolate, "No. She was asking for it."

Matt sighed.

On the other side of the door, Jeri was leaning against the wall, minding her own business, "Hmph. How rude…"

"Jeri?" It was Roger, he was walking towards her, and it looked as if he had someone with him.

"Yeah, Roger?" She asked, "What is it?"

He cleared his throat, "Due to a shortage of rooms, you'll be sharing with someone."

The blue haired otaku furrowed her eyebrows, "Um… Ok."

Roger gestured to a silver haired boy with grey-blue eyes, wearing white pajamas.

The boy looked up at her, "Greetings, Miss Jeri. I am Near."

* * *

_"What the hell is ADD? My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again? What's my age again?" _– "What's My Age Again?" By Blink 182

* * *

**Sage Kelsey: Well. That was interesting. Well, this is our first COLLAB story. Oh, in case you're wondering, no I'm not the one who wrote this chapter. It was Hysterical Haven. This story is collaborated by Sage Kelsey (Me), Hysterical Haven, and A New Type Of Insanity.**


End file.
